


We Love in A Society

by Avnore



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AU Where Yandere Simulator Was Finished and Ben Shapiro Has Empathy, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avnore/pseuds/Avnore
Summary: You are Alex Mahan, also known as YandereDev online. You are a programmer living in California. For over a decade, you have been working on a game called "Yandere Simulator", but development is slow and you've failed to fulfill your financial obligations time and time again. After the reveal of unsavory post history, you lose what little support you had left and find yourself reliving your teenage years. You were a lonely teenager. You hated yourself. You hated your appearance, and you thought that nobody could ever love you.Suddenly, you hear a knock at your door. It's conservative political commentator Ben Shapiro.He says he has something important to discuss with you.(Created with AI Dungeon's GPT-3 (Dragon) model. Minor changes were made in order to improve readability and advance the plot in instances where the AI was incoherent or repetitive.)
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Yandere Dev
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	We Love in A Society

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't blame me. It's the AI's fault.

You are Alex Mahan, also known as YandereDev online. You are a programmer living in California. For over a decade, you have been working on a game called "Yandere Simulator", but development is slow and you've failed to fulfill your financial obligations time and time again. After the reveal of unsavory post history, you lose what little support you had left and find yourself reliving your teenage years. You were a lonely teenager. You hated yourself. You hated your appearance, and you thought that nobody could ever love you. Suddenly, you hear a knock at your door. It's conservative political commentator Ben Shapiro.

He says he has something important to discuss with you.

"I'm here because I want to talk about my article," he begins. "It's an interesting read. I'll be glad to answer any questions you might have."

"Oh, sure," you say. "Anything else?"

"No, not really."

He opens the door and walks inside. You close it behind him. "I don't have much time," he says. "So, let's get started."  
  
You take him to your computer and open up a browser. You show him the current state of your game, and he seems impressed.  
  
"It's an interesting concept," he says. "I'm not much of a gamer, though. I was more interested in your post history. You know, the stuff you wrote online."  
  
You freeze. There's no way he could've known about that.  
  
"I'll be honest with you, though. I was called here under false pretenses. The person who sent me your game has been misinformed."  
  
You don't know how to respond. "Oh?" is all you can muster.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're a pretty okay guy. You don't hate conservatives, and you don't want to turn into a fascist."

"So... you're saying this was all a misunderstanding? This person just didn't know me?"

"That's what I'm saying. I think you should meet this person and talk to him about this. It'd be nice if the two of you could clear the air. I'd urge you to do it soon, too. Don't let internet beef get in the way of real life."

"I'll... keep that in mind." You're at a loss for words. What else can you say?  
  
Ben shrugs. "I guess that's it, then. I'll be on my way."  
  
"No. Don't leave. Stay." You need to know who this person is.  
  
"Oh?" He seems intrigued.

"Yeah. I mean, you flew out here. Let's spend some time together. Why'd you come visit me, anyway?" 

"To meet you, of course. I've read your posts for a long time. I was really excited to finally get the chance to meet you in person." 

"You've got to have more interesting things to do than visit me. I'm not that special."

"You're wrong. You're a nice guy. A lot nicer than me. I'm pretty cynical, but you try to look for the best in people. It's a quality that I don't have, and I admire it. That's why I wanted to visit you."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture. So, what do you want to do? We could go out to lunch, or go to a movie, or something else if you can think of anything else to do."

Ben thinks for a moment. "Well... the reason I was so excited to meet you is because of your game. The videos and the concept really fascinated me. If you don't mind, I'd really love to talk to you about the game's development. If you're not too busy, that is."

"Not at all! I've got the rest of the day off. Let's sit down, and we can talk about it. Do you know anything about game development? If not, I can explain some of the more basic concepts. If you know anything about it, we can talk about some of the problems I've been having. Whichever you'd prefer."

"I don't know much. I don't really play many video games. I mostly knew of your game because of the internet drama surrounding it."

"Oh yeah. That. Well, you came here to meet me. You might as well hear about it. I'll start from the beginning. Sit down. Get yourself a drink. This might take a while." You have Ben sit down on your couch, and he grabs a nearby can of soda. 

You sit down next to him and begin your story... "Okay. Here we go. This is going to be a long one." 

A few hours pass before you've finished your tale.

"Well, that's about the size of it," Ben says. "I have to admit, that's one hell of a story." 

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. It's been a wild ride."

"I'm sort of surprised you never gave up on it. I know I would've."

"Yeah, I know it seems strange. I can't really explain it. I guess it was more of an escape for me. I loved seeing it all come together. I was creating a whole new world. It felt so real to me."

"It must be nice. To have a talent like that." 

"I suppose it is. But I don't think of it as any kind of talent. It's more of a curse, if anything. The talent to be miserable." 

"Nonsense. It's a talent that you should cherish. You should be thankful for it. Not everyone is gifted in such a way." 

"Maybe you're right. I know it sounds strange, but... I feel like I've lost a part of myself now that the game is done. Like I've lost the only meaningful thing in my life. I have no idea how I'll fill the time now. Sure, I have my work. But that's nothing compared to creating a whole new world. My life feels so vacant now. Like I'm just going to wake up one day, and be so miserable from boredom that I'll regret not killing myself." 

"Don't talk like that." 

"I'm serious. One of these days I probably will." 

"That's a horrible way to look at life. You need to find something else to put your energy into. You know. Make a fresh start. I think that would help you."

You shrug. "Maybe. Maybe I just need to get out more. I spend all my time in this apartment, you know." 

Ben laughs a bit. "Look at me. I'm a good example for you. Originally posted on /v/, I became active on the boards here. That led to me meeting up with some of the users in real life. Soon, I had a wide circle of internet friends that I could rely on. Which led to me getting a kickstart on my career and meeting the woman that would become my wife.

"Ben... You're the first person to treat me so kindly." "It's natural. You're my friend, after all. I actually have to get going soon. Just think about what I said though, about finding a new passion in life.

"Wait. Don't go."

Ben smiles a bit. "Why not? I have some things to do, like grocery shopping for example. You should come with me. It's not healthy for you to spend all your time here. 

You stand up and look down at Ben's eyes gazing up at you. You kneel down and kiss him passionately. Ben seems taken aback at first, but he holds on tightly to you. 

"...."

The two of you embrace tightly for a few minutes as you feel his warmth. The affection brings a joy that you haven't felt in a long time. 

"I love you," you whisper.

"I love you, too." he replies, chasing your lips with his own.

"I won't let you go."

You suddenly feel a pain in your chest. A burning, oozing wound appears there. You look down and see that Ben has stabbed you in the chest with a dagger. You manage to rear back and see that Ben's eyes have been replaced with a soulless black void. He keeps stabbing you with unending energy. 

"I love you," Ben smiles.

"STOP!" you shout angrily, before realizing that won him over. "It's okay..." You collapse onto the floor as it turns a crimson red... 

Your breathing stops. You're dead. Ben cradles your limp frame in his arms as he whispers apologies to you.

It's no use. You can't hear him.

* * *

Morning comes. You get out of bed and wonder if the horrific nightmare you had was any indication of what you can expect.

You walk into the kitchen and see Ben preparing breakfast for you. He quietly sings a soft tune to himself, seemingly oblivious of anything that happened last night.

"Here you are, Sweetie." Ben's voice sounds so soothing this morning. You stretch your hand out to take the tray from him. Ben smiles innocently as you grab the tray from him. It's a mess in the kitchen. You wonder when it was last cleaned. 

"Ben?" He doesn't respond. "I want to thank you."

You put the tray on the table and jab the fork into his hand. He cries out in pain.

"I love you..." Ben moans. Ben begins to convulse on the floor. He shakes rapidly, as if he's having a seizure. A black ooze sprouts out from his body and envelops him. His eyes have changed. The pupils have turned into small black dots. There's no sign of the man you knew in his eyes now. Just an unceasing hunger. Ben's body has now been replaced by a dark monster. He looks up at you with soulless eyes. "I... love you..."

The room locks itself, trapping the two of you inside.

"Just let me love you," he snarls. He jumps at you, pouncing like a wild animal. You leap backwards to avoid his attack. Does he even know what he's doing? He must be driven by an instinct. Why else would he jump at you like that? What exactly are you dealing with? It looks like Ben, but it's clearly not. It looks like a monster, but it's intelligent. You stand up and back away, just as the figure rapidly rises to its feet. His clothes are tattered, and Ben's original appearance is all but gone now. Ben lunges at you, knocking you down to the ground. He attempts to force your head down onto the table, but you manage to roll away and knock him against the wall with your shoulder. 

You need to do something about that dagger. He's going to kill you with it if you don't get it away from him. You hop back to your feet and rush him with a right hook. You miss, and lose your footing as you struggle not to fall over. The monster grabs you by the head. Your body goes numb as he tears into your neck with his teeth. You can't feel anything now. All you can do is watch as the monster smiles at you and runs his finger across your lips.

"I... love you..."

Finally, you—

"No. This isn't the end."

* * *

  
The darkness of your eyelids gives way to a brilliant flash of white. You try and look around, but the light is too strong, and you find yourself forced to slam your eyes shut just to avoid being blinded. 

There is a stirring beside you, and a hand reaches for yours. You feel soft skin brush against your own, and a small bolt of electricity shoots through you upon contact. 

"Ben," you whisper. Your throat is dry.

You smell the sweet aroma of flowers.

A distant bell ringing somewhere starts to fade in and out of audibility. Words flow through your mind, but fade away before you can understand what they mean.

"Ben," you repeat, this time more desperate than the last. The name leaves thorns in its wake as it hoarsely escapes your lips.

You can't get up.

The sensation of soft skin against your hand fades away.

You're alone now.

* * *

“Sir?" a voice says. Your eyes snap open, and you find yourself in a bed, covered by crisp, white sheets and blankets. You're in a hospital room, outfitted with a variety of medical equipment you don't recognize. A man in a lab coat sits next to you, his eyes fixed on you. 

"Where am I?" You spring to your feet, but find yourself on the verge of falling over. The man quickly catches you as you fall. 

"Please, you must still be weakened," he says. "You've been in a coma for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" you repeat. "What's going on?" 

The man's eyes wander as he assembles his thoughts. "You and another wer-" he begins, before pausing. "You and another man were found collapsed in an apartment. The other one was Ben Shapiro, I presume?" You nod. 

"The two of you were taken to hospital, where it was discovered that you had both suffered severe blood loss. There was a lot of internal damage, more than should've been possible to live through." He pauses once more to collect his thoughts. "We weren't able to save the other man. I'm afraid he died shortly after arriving. Thankfully, you were able to survive."

Somewhere outside, a bell rings.

"It's important that you get your rest."

But you don't even hear him speak. The words enter your mind, but their meaning simply fades away into oblivion. It's as if he's speaking in a language you don't understand.

"...blood loss... severe ... damage..."

It should have been you. Not Ben. It should have been you who died. Not him. Anyone. Anyone but him. Nobody deserved to live more than his pure soul, his kind heart that reached out to you when no other would.

Your tears stain the cold white sheets dark with the sorrow of lost love.

"Please, sir," the man says. "You need your rest."

Yes... rest…

You nod to him, and close your eyes, entering a state of blissful unconsciousness that you never want to leave. You deserve it. 

Suddenly, the room begins to fade into nothingness. In place of the white walls, a barren, black landscape takes hold. You stand up, but it's not your hands that lift you. But it's a familiar touch. You aren't afraid. As darkness seeps into your body, you mouth one final word, the last name to escape your lips:  
  
"Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
